Zapping für Zauberer Noch einmal ohne Gefühl
by Mina84
Summary: Nicht weniger sinnlose Fortsetzung zu 'Zapping für Zauberer' ... einfach ein bisschen Spass für zwischendurch


Zapping für Zauberer – Noch einmal ohne Gefühl

Willkommen zum zweiten Teil der Vortragsreihe: Zapping für Zauberer – oder warum das Umschalten zu willkürlich gewählten Zeitpunkten in ungeahnten Missverständnissen enden kann.

Wir begeben uns ein weiteres Mal in die Welt des Jungen-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-will, lassen jedoch jegliche Ereignisse des siebten Bandes ausser Acht ... ach, was soll's, wir lassen _alles_ ausser Acht, was jemals in dieser Buchreihe passiert ist, leihen uns einfach nur ein paar der Figuren inklusive einiger ihrer Charaktereigenschaften aus und missbrauchen sie für diese Demonstration. Das heutige Versuchsmedium wird das Radio sein, damit die armen Augen nicht noch viereckiger werden, als sie ohnehin schon sind.

Machen wir es uns also wieder auf unserer virtuellen Couch gemütlich, kramen die Fernbedienung aus der Polsterritze und los geht's!

Oder auch nicht.

Eine Sache müsste ich da doch noch klären: Wer nochmal wohin muß, der sollte das jetzt tun, denn ich werde keinerlei Unterbrechungen dulden. Wir sind hier ja schließlich nicht in der Uni, wo die Leute kommen und gehen, wie sie gerade lustig sind, und während der Vorlesungen völlig sinnfreie Texte über fiktive Figuren aus Kinderbüchern verfassen ... so weit kommt's noch!

Also, sind jetzt alle in der Lage, mir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?

Ja?

Schön.

Nur noch kurz zur Erklärung des 'Versuchsaufbaus': Wir werden dieses Mal zwischen Ausschnitten des Alltagslebens der ausgeliehenen Charaktere hin- und herzappen und sehen was dabei herauskommt.

*****auf Knöpfchen drück*

*ZAPP*

"...Süßkartoffeln ausgelegt. Die Affen haben angefangen, diese Kartoffeln zum Wasser zu tragen und zu waschen ..."

Verzeihung, da hat sich wohl irgendetwas verstellt.

*rumdrück*

*ZAPP*

...saß gemütlich vor dem Kamin und genoß die Gesellschaft seiner Schlange ...

*ZAPP*

...Arthur, der gerade von einem stressigen Arbeitstag nach Hause kam. Molly befand sich mitten in den Vorbereitungen für das Familien-...

*ZAPP*

...Nachsitzen in den Kerkern. Warum konnten sich diese respektlosen Bälger nicht einmal an seine Anweisungen halten? War es so schwer, das Klassenzimmer nur ein einziges Mal nicht in Schutt und Asche zu legen, indem man sich einfach etwas konzentrierte? Snape hatte gerade seine ...

*ZAPP*

...Haare zu einem strengen Dutt hochgesteckt und sich den spitzen Hut aufgesetzt, um sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu machen, wo schon ...

*ZAPP*

...die Todesser ...

*ZAPP*

...auf ihre neuen Stundenpläne warteten. Die Neuankömmlinge waren ganz zappelig vor Nervosität, was ganz verständlich ist, da der erste ...

*ZAPP*

...Gemüseauflauf nie besonders gut ankommt. "Es wird gegessen, was auf den Tisch kommt! Ihr werdet es schon ...

*ZAPP*

...nicht überleben! Dafür werde ich sorgen, Meister." Demütig kniete Wurmschwanz im Staub der Jahrzehnte vor seinem Meister und ...

*ZAPP*

...strickte Socken mit den Initialien aller Weasley-Kinder. Es war zwar noch etwas Zeit bis Weihnachten, doch man konnte nie früh genug damit anfangen, ...

*ZAPP*

...den Schülern das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen. Wie sehnte er sich danach, endlich wieder allein in seinem Tränkelabor an neuen Mixturen tüfteln zu können, ohne sich ...

*ZAPP*

... in eine Teetasse zu verwandeln. Nach einigen hilfreichen Tipps machten sich alle daran, die gestellte Aufgabe so gut wie möglich zu erfüllen ...

*ZAPP*

... und um Gnade winselnd zurück zu weichen. Schon wieder war ein Plan fehlgeschlagen, den ...

*ZAPP*

...Grießbrei klumpenfrei hinzubekommen. "Das Geheimnis ist, ...

*ZAPP*

...die getrockneten Krötenherzen erst ganz am Ende hinzu zu fügen!" Abermals hatte es einer der Schüler geschafft, Snape's Anweisungen nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und das Ergebnis war ...

*ZAPP*

...eine knuffige Katze mit samtig grauem Fell. Die Schüler brachen in Begeisterungsstürme aus und ...

*ZAPP*

...zogen sich die Masken und Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe. Es war wieder einmal an der Zeit, einige der Ladenbesitzer in der Winkelgasse einzuschüchtern, um ...

*ZAPP*

...herauszufinden, ob die Gartengnome sich immer noch an ihrem Gemüsebeet vergriffen. In den letzten Wochen hatte Molly immer wieder angeknabberte Möhren gefunden, die ...

*ZAPP*

...die Grundlage für einen Trank namens „Oculus Aquilinus" bildeten. „Für die nächste Stunde schreiben Sie mir bitte einen zwanzig Zoll langen ...

*ZAPP*

...Verwandlungszauberspruch, der es möglich macht, eine Topfpflanze in ein schottisches Bergschaf zu verwandeln." Prof. McGonagall ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und war erfreut über deren Fortschritt in der ...

*ZAPP*

...Beseitigung aller Zauberer unreinen Blutes. "Wir müssen alle Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, die die Ehre und das Ansehen der Zauberer beschmutzen, ausmerzen. Wir müssen ihnen ein für alle Mal klarmachen, dass ...

*ZAPP*

...wir uns eben nur Second-Hand-Roben leisten können." Dieses Gespräch musste Molly jedes Jahr mit mindestens einem ihrer Kinder führen, die, obwohl sie wussten, wie es finanziell um ihre Familie bestellt war, nie die Hoffnung aufgaben, vielleicht doch einmal ...

*ZAPP*

...Veritaserum eingeflößt zu bekommen. Professor Snape fragte nach einem Freiwilligen, um die Wirkung dieses überaus praktischen Trankes zu demonstrieren, doch natürlich wollte sich keiner der Schüler die Blöße geben, sich ...

*ZAPP*

...in eine Nacktschnecke zu verwandeln. „Lesen Sie, bitte, bis zur nächsten Stunde das dazugehörige Kapitel in ihrem Buch und ...

*ZAPP*

...bitte nicht ... BITTE NIIIICHT!!!" Doch es war vergebens. Leblos sackte der Unglückselige zu Boden, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer ...

*ZAPP*

...im Kuchenteig. Molly fischte Errol vorsichtig aus der Schüssel und saugte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Teigreste aus seinem Gefieder. Mit den Jahren wurden seine 'Landungen' immer spektakulärer...

Wir unterbrechen unsere Sendung für eine wichtige Durchsage...

*ausmach*

Bitte stellen Sie nun das Rauchen ein, bringen Sie ihre Sitze in eine aufrechte Position und legen Sie ihre Sicherheitsgurte an, wir ... 'tschuldigung, falsche Kassette.

Naja, dann eben aus dem Stehgreif: Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen guten ersten (oder vielleicht auch zweiten) Eindruck davon bekommen, was passiert, wenn man die Fernbedienung inflationär und unüberlegt benutzt ... mal davon abgesehen, dass die Batterien schneller leer werden und sich bestimmte Knöpfe abnutzen.

Ich geh jetzt noch einen Absacker trinken ... wer will, kann mitkommen.

*Fernbedienung zurück in Polsterritze stopf, aufsteh und weggeh*


End file.
